In many areas of surgical practice, it may be desirable to manipulate an internal organ without causing damage to the organ. In some circumstances, the surgeon may wish to turn, lift or otherwise reorient the organ so that surgery may be performed upon it. In other circumstances, the surgeon may simply want to move the organ out of the way. In still other cases, the surgeon may wish to hold the organ, or a portion of it, immobile so that it will not move during the surgical procedure.
Unfortunately, many organs are slippery and are difficult to manipulate. Holding an organ with the hands may be undesirable because of the slipperiness of the organ. Moreover, the surgeon's hands ordinarily cannot hold the organ and perform the procedure at the same time. The hands of an assistant may be bulky, becoming an obstacle to the surgeon. Also, manual support of an organ over an extended period of time can be difficult due to fatigue. Holding an organ with an instrument may damage the organ, especially if the organ is unduly squeezed, pinched or stretched. Holding an organ improperly may also adversely affect the functioning of the organ.
The heart is an organ that may be more effectively treated if it can be manipulated. Many forms of heart manipulation may be useful, including moving the heart within the chest and holding it in place. Some forms of heart disease, such as blockages of coronary vessels, may best be treated through procedures performed during open-heart surgery. During open-heart surgery, the patient is typically placed in the supine position. The surgeon performs a median sternotomy, incising and opening the patient's chest. Thereafter, the surgeon may employ a rib-spreader to spread the rib cage apart, and may incise the pericardial sac to obtain access to the heart. For some forms of open-heart surgery, the patient is placed on cardiopulmonary bypass (CPB) and the patient's heart is arrested. Stopping the patient's heart is a frequently chosen procedure, as many coronary procedures are difficult to perform if the heart continues to beat. CPB entails trauma to the patient, with attendant side effects and risks. An alternative to CPB involves operating on the heart while the heart continues to beat.
Once the surgeon has access to the heart, it may be necessary to lift the heart from the chest or turn it to obtain access to a particular region of interest. Such manipulations are often difficult tasks. The heart is a slippery organ, and it is a challenging task to grip it with a gloved hand or an instrument without causing damage to the heart. Held improperly, the heart may suffer ischemia, hematoma or other trauma. The heart may also suffer a loss of hemodynamic function, and as a result may not pump blood properly or efficiently. Held insecurely, the heart may drop back into the chest, which may cause trauma to the heart and may interfere with the progress of the operation.